Ptah
Ptah is a Goa'uld alive since the First Goa'uld Dynasty. He was the egyptian god of crafting of the ruler of Memphis (both city and planet). History First seen During Apep's reign, Ptah was a Goa'uld scientist and contemporary of Ra. Seeing the Goa'uld's misuse of Ancient spaceships, Ptah chose to focus His research in that you Entirely unlike other direction: such as the Goa'uld Thoth. Through this research Ptah developed the first Ha'tak, leading the other Goa'uld to stop using the Ancient spaceships they had managed to salvage and giving them Fleets of ships to enslave the galaxy with. Ptah's fertile imagination led him to designing other ships, the tel'tak and original Death Glider Among them. Other Goa'uld soon emulated His early designs and, with Ptah's help, developed blackberries efficient versions. After Apep's death at the hands of Anubis, Ptah swore allegiance to His Ra, even blackberries Developing innovative designs Which His Master closely guarded, even Refusing to release them to His Own underlords. Although Ptah's designs occasionally led to leaps forward in technology spaceship-usually facilitated by new finds from other species-Often there would be Entire centuries where Goa'uld technology was at a virtual standstill. During His lifetime, Ptah created His Own branch of Jaffa known as the Ta-tanen, who were not known for either speed or intelligence but Their Their ability to weather even the most deadly of battles like a stone in the rain. Though Jaffa These were small in number, they were the only warriors left standing Often During wars between the System Lords. When Ra was killed by the Tau'ri of Earth, Ptah chose to turn His back on all the other System Lords and wandered the galaxy with but a single companion, His First Prime Niptahkau and bodyguard. Ptah anonymously moved from world to world, observing and gathering knowledge as he went. As this was so very act against the usual pomposity Goa'uld, many who met Ptah did not even know who he was. During These travels, several of His enemies attempted to locate and delete them but as His trail was so elusive, none were able. Ptah Eventually managed to distance Himself from all of the System Lords, and indeed all other Goa'uld, to the point That he had very little relations with them. This did not stop him from learning of the death of Sokar, However, who Had Been His long-time ally. It was two to this, and Perhaps the death of Ra, That he hated the Tau'ri like no other. Despite the repute he was absent from His Own planets for so long, His people had nothing to fear from the other System Lords as Ptah's spaceships in craftsmanship was unparalleled by any of His brethren. Having reverse engineered many scavenged technologies and designed nearly all of the spaceships and other vehicles used by the Goa'uld Ptah Knew all of the weak points in the designs he created. As longer available, no System Lord would give His attack planets for fear of losing Their Entire Fleets to His knowledge. Indeed, Ptah was just as arrogant as the other members of His species and, had they Attacked him, he Knew how to hold a grudge Which Could last millennia. Saqqara rule Concealed on a technologically advanced planet without any apparent denomination, Ptah continued his technological research using the same accumulated knowledge and exploitation of the population, managed to create a solid base of operations and a new goa'uld capital. After raising in a civil war ended with the extermination of much of the planet's population, Ptah rose to the absolute ruler of the planet, waking the attention of dangerous rebel jaffahs. The latter conscious of the importance of capturing Goa'uld Ptah, sent a powerful army on the Goa'uld planet. The goa'uld fleet in orbit was the first to fall under the shots of the advanced ha'tak of the free nation of jaffa, in net numerical and technological superiority. The siege on the surface lasted more than a year, eventually ending the goa'uld, escaping using a cleverly hidden tel'tak, but not before altering the planet's balance. Braccato in the following months, it was traced to the drift within a field of asteroids with tel'tak engines damaged by continuous leaks. Entering the Supreme Lord Lord Khnum service, he was later elected governor of the Saqqara planet, also due to the presence of the ancient Alterans ship capable of destroying entire planets. With the order to keep this ship protected from tampering or theft and to cultivate the advancement of Goa'uld technology, Ptah accepted the offer. Mithology '' Ptah''', also spelled Phthah, in Egyptian religion, creator-god and maker of things, a patron of craftsmen, especially sculptors; his high priest was called “chief controller of craftsmen.” The Greeks identified Ptah with Hephaestus (Vulcan), the divine blacksmith. Ptah was originally the local deity of Memphis, capital of Egypt from the 1st dynasty onward; the political importance of Memphis caused Ptah’s cult to expand over the whole of Egypt. With his companion Sekhmet and the youthful god Nefertem, he was one of the Memphite Triad of deities. He was represented as a man in mummy form, wearing a skullcap and a short, straight false beard. As a mortuary god, Ptah was often fused with Seker (or Soker) and Osiris to form Ptah-Seker-Osiris. The sacred bull Apis had his stall in the great temple of Ptah at Memphis and was called a manifestation of the god who gave oracle Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Egyptian Pantheon Categoria:Khnum Underlord's